Promise
by IWriteSinsNoTragedies
Summary: "I know," Joy sniffled, her voice thick with tears. "But, I made him a promise, and promises are meant to be fulfilled. I have to make Riley remember."


Disgust rolled her eyes as another image flashed across the screen. She swore Dream Productions was getting lamer with its material. What eleven year old would want to see a rainbow pony prancing around in their dreams? None that's what.

She dipped her brush back into the bottle of nail polish and stroked it across her nail, idly glancing back up at the screen as the dream continued through its phase. Another day had come and gone, and Riley had gone to sleep with her on Dream duty. It wasn't the worst job, but it wasn't the best either. The more the nights went by the more the producers would conjure up the same material again and again.

 _Probably running out of ideas,_ she thought with a scoff.

Although, she had to admit things had been interesting in one of young Riley's more recent dreams. Fear had told her all about the first day of school dream; it had started out normal, but then transformed into a crazy vision with a dancing dog that had split in two, balloons, and a psychotic clown. Sure seemed a lot better than what she was being forced to endure now.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall, it was only two in the morning, Riley wouldn't be awake for another five hours. Five more hours of this, she'd rather be eating broccoli. "Look on the bright side," Joy told her "tomorrow is Decor Day." The moving truck would be arriving, and she would be able to help Riley decorate her room. She couldn't wait, picking out paint swatches, and curtains was a delight- the second best thing to picking out that perfect outfit.

Now if tomorrow would only come sooner. With a sigh she moved to the next nail, hoping for a distraction from the boring program. No sooner had she thought that a quiet voice whispered in the darkness.

" _Who's your friend who likes to play?"_

Disgust sat up straight and turned around. She couldn't see anything but the shadows drifting across the dark room. Perhaps she was just hearing things, or it was coming from the monitor.

" _Bing Bong, Bing Bong."_

There it was again, the name sounded familiar-she couldn't quite remember where she had heard it. Curiosity overwhelmed her, she stood up and glanced back at the monitor; the pony was still frolicking about. Disgust followed the voice as it continued to sing softly, it seemed to be coming from the library.

Padding out into the designated area, she scanned the surroundings for the stranger. A faint glow lit up the shadows, she stepped closer finding Joy seated on the floor, a book laid across her lap. She was singing quietly.

" _His rocket makes you want to yell hooray_

 _Bing Bong, Bing Bong."_

"Joy, what are you doing up so early?"

Joy yelped and looked up, not realizing someone else was in the room. Her blue eyes darted across the area resting on Disgust's green ones.

"Oh, Disgust, I didn't notice you there. How's Dream duty?" she asked with a fake smile plastered across her face.

"It's okay," Disgust shrugged. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just reading through the mind manuals," Joy answered whilst flipping through the pages of the book she was holding. There was an edge to her normally chipper tone, was that sadness she was sensing?

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course," the sprite smiled again. "Everything is A-Okay. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, it's just that ever since you and Sadness have returned you've been acting differently." Disgust raised an eyebrow "did something happen?"

"When one embarks on a journey they tend to change," Joy stated as modestly as she could. "I'm still the old Joy you've always known," she added with a beaming grin.

"I guess," Disgust mumbled, still unsure. "What are you doing with the manuals?" She asked, gesturing a pedicured hand to the pile of books stacked up beside her.

"I'm just looking for something," Joy responded nonchalantly. "That's all."

Disgust folded her arms over her chest. "Would this happen to involve what you were singing about?"

Joy adverted her gaze from the pages of the book, and looked up at her.

"Singing?" she echoed with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Yeah, you know something about a Bing Bong-whatever that is," Disgust spoke, flipping her shoulder length mint green locks in her signature gesture.

Joy's lip quivered as tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. She quickly turned away to hid her tears.

Disgust dropped her arms to her side. "Was it something I said?" She had never seen Joy upset before. It was unnatural, she was Joy; the chipper happy-go-lucky sprite who always smiled, and could find light in the darkest of tunnels. Sadness was the one who was always breaking down in tears, not Joy.

The sprite shook her head, wiping away a lone tear that made its way down her glowing cheek.

"Joy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Joy said, attempting to disguise the quiver in her voice.

"You're scaring me Joy, and that's Fear's thing."

"It's nothing, I'm fine" she lied, covering her face with the hard covered book.

Disgust slowly sat beside her. "Look, I know I'm not the most tender, understanding Emotion. Just because my name is Disgust doesn't mean I don't understand other feelings. I know we haven't always gotten along and we have had our share of disagreements, but I do care. Tell me what's bothering you, don't say there isn't anything because I know there is."

She paused and thought for a moment. "It's your dress, isn't it?"

"No. What's wrong with my dress?" Joy's muffled voice resounded dubiously.

"Nothing" Disgust lied. "If you like plain colours with no eye catching patterns, or personality that's fine."

Joy sighed, and lowered the manual. "Do you remember Riley's imaginary friend?"

Disgust knit her eyebrows together as she pondered the question. She searched through her brain for the answer. "Um, she first started having imaginary friends at...age three?"

Joy nodded, patiently waiting for her response. Disgust then proceeded to list off old childhood names.

"Okay. Mr. Scribbles?"

"First Doodle"

"Mrs. Fluffing ton?"

"First toy."

"Jangles?"

"That was the clown from her fears," Joy corrected. She shuddered as a giant clown with a mallet flashed before her minds eye.

"Fluffy?" Disgust continued, listing off the names on her fingers.

Joy once again shook her head. "That was the first cloud she saw, do you want me to tell you?"

"It's on the tip of my tongue. Just hold on...Bong Bing?!"

"Bing Bong"

"Shut up" Disgust waved a hand with a prideful, gloating smirk. "I still got it."

"Well, during our journey back Sadness and I ran into him. He was such a sweet guy," Joy sniffled, feeling tears burning in her irises. "All he ever wanted was to be loved, and remembered."

"Don't they all," Disgust jeered.

"He just wanted one last trip to the moon with Riley, one last great adventure before he was forgotten. It wasn't too much to ask."

"So what happened to him?" Disgust inquired, examining her freshly painted nails as she listened to her tale.

Joy closed her eyes as the memory replayed in her mind. "We were stranded in the gorge, using his wagon we had nearly reached the top, but we were too heavy. During our last attempt he jumped off while I made it. He sacrificed himself for me and Riley, all he wanted was for me to take her to the moon again."

She opened her eyes, her vision now blurred with tears. She blinked a couple times, and picked up the book.

"I have to make things right."

Disgust reached out and held the page in place. "You can't bring him back, Joy. Once a memory has entered the gorge and fades, it's gone forever."

"I know," Joy sniffled, her voice thick with tears "but I made him a promise, and promises are meant to be fulfilled. I have to make Riley remember."

"You can't, she's growing up and it's time for her to let go. Our girl isn't little anymore."

"But I can't let Bing Bong's sacrifice be in vain. I have to fulfill my promise to him, and I will."

Disgust shook her head sadly. "I just don't see how, he's been wiped from her memory. We can't change that."

"I'm gonna miss that little guy," Joy wept. She rubbed her eyes, now red and puffy from her tears.

Disgust arched an eyebrow. "Little? He was the size of an Elephant. Actually he was an Elephant-I don't know what he was."

"It's an expression," Joy said, her jovial voice filled with melancholy. "He was one of a kind, a true friend and I'll never forget him or his sacrifice. I just wish Riley wouldn't either."

Disgust sighed, she hated to see the sprite portraying a different emotion other than herself, there had to be something she could do. Her eyes fell on the stack of books, she plucked a book from the pile, and thumbed through the pages, quickly scanning through the passages until she found one that intrigued her.

"Just because Riley doesn't remember him, it doesn't mean he's completely erased from memory," she spoke.

Joy turned to face her. "What do you mean?" She asked incredulously.

"You never forget a face no matter from how long ago it was. Maybe we can plant an image in her dreams."

The sprite perked up, her glow brightening. "Do you think so?"

Disgust read through the page. "I don't see anything that says we can't."

Hastily Joy grabbed her upper arm, and dragged her to the expanded control console where the dream was still playing. Disgust rolled her eyes, and turned to watch as Joy typed a request to Dream Productions.

She stepped back, and chewed her bottom lip as they waited for a reply. "Do you think they'll allow it?"

"After that last one I'm sure they'll show anything," Disgust answered with a scoff.

Joy stared at the monitor in anticipation, she could feel her hands trembling with suspense and worry. Could they really bring Bing Bong back in a dream? She knew he was gone, she had him fade to nothingness before her own eyes-but could it be possible to recreate an image of him?

Joy had seen what the film makers did down at Dream Productions; they had simply used a special camera that altered and changed the image. Perhaps they could change an actor to appear like Bing Bong, at least Riley could see him again. It wouldn't be the same, but it was better than completely forgetting the loveable misfit.

The seconds ticked by, though it felt like an eternity. Finally sound emitted from the silent monitor.

" _Who's your friend who likes to play?_

 _Bing Bong, Bing Bong."_

Her eyes widened, it was Bing Bong's song. She quickly looked up to see an image flash across the wide monitor. Bing Bong was singing, and flying about on his magic song powered wagon, behind him was a background of the moon. The sight of her lost friend once again brought tears to her eyes.

" _His rocket makes you want to yell hooray_

 _Bing Bong Bing Bong."_

Joy sang softly, wiping away the happy tears that trailed down her cheek.

" _Who's the best at every way, and wants to sing this song to say_

 _Bing Bong, Bing BONG!"_

"His clothes are so tacky," Disgust stated with a roll of her eyes. "He looks like a hobo."

Joy couldn't help but smile, watching the miracle playing across the screen brought Bing Bong's final words to the forefront of her mind.

" _Take her to the moon for me, okay?"_

She had fulfilled his last wish, if only he were around to see it- to see his beloved childhood companion. As she gazed at the screen she knew his smile was genuine, and without even pushing a button she knew Riley was smiling too.


End file.
